


For Now

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: For now, hope is a simple thing.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Lord of the Rings' nor am I profiting off this.

For him, the Glittering Caves will become home. Gimli settles beside him at night, chewing on his pipe and sharing his ideas for what will become the new dwarf kingdom. The work will be exhausting and tedious, but he is hopeful again. 

Legolas listens to him paint a kingdom. For him, the dwarves are already there. Everyone is already settling and beginning their families. The repairs are smooth. No complications occur. 

For now, home is wherever he settles for the night. These homes require little work aside from making a camp. Come morning, the home is destroyed. 

For now, his kingdom is simple. For now, his kingdom is merely a dream. 

For now, hope is a simple thing again. Neither one takes that away.


End file.
